


Next to you

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 和红红的联动，精彩是她的，注水是我的





	Next to you

1.  
“老师？老师？”

他从怔忡中清醒，快速抬起头，对上拿着粉笔的女生担忧的眼神。

“老师，我写好了。”女生乖顺地说。

他回过头，黑板上古文的空隙已经被填上了。

对照了一遍，没发现什么问题，他点头放她下去。

读书声重新在教室响起，午后的阳光柔柔地扑进来，金色把年轻又挺拔的身影们勾勒出柔韧的弧度，他思绪飘忽，视线跨过一张张还有些稚嫩的面容。

十七八岁，说不清是大人还是小孩，但对他来说，都还是孩子。眉目清朗，轮廓青涩，脸颊却又饱满而丰润，几乎看着就让人心中生出幸福和酸楚，他目光转动，然后跳到第四排窗边，对上一双从书本间抬起的黑亮眸子。

那眸子形状有些锋利，偏偏深重的眼窝和黑白分明的眼瞳又显得单纯又委屈，冒头的成熟和尚存的青涩混杂，看着着实可爱，他忍不住就那么盯着看了几秒。

他这么看着他，他也就那么直直地回看过来。

此刻教室外正好有人经过，脚步声由远及近，他神经倏的一紧，反应过来，一时茫然，快速低下头，低低地咳了一声，转过身去写板书，却不慎掰断了手中的粉笔。

若无其事地拿新的出来，等再回头时，只有满教室低垂的头。大家都在记笔记，那孩子也不例外，教室里安静的只有纸笔摩擦的沙沙声。

一会功夫，刚才的对视简直像是错觉了。

他松了口气，忽略自己被打乱节奏的呼吸。

回办公室的路上又碰到加藤。

午休时她约他晚上一起去意式餐厅，被他婉拒了，这段时间是入籍的高峰期，她大概也被家里逼急了，开始打起窝边草的主意。

问题是这件事从一开始就不存在什么可能性，他有一搭没一搭应付着，内心有些无奈。

“可惜我今天还特意打扮了呢！”加藤失落地说，“换了裙子，还化了妆呢。”

“很漂亮。”他礼貌地称赞，“加藤老师平时穿得太朴素了。”

“没办法，”加藤无奈地说，“做老师的就得这样。如果穿的太显示自我主张或者是女性魅力，会被认为是不端庄。虽然今天也挑了低调的衣服，但已经相当有进攻性了！堂本老师不知道，以前我还因为穿不过膝的裙子被前来参观的家长投诉了呢！”

刚愣了一下，“这又是为什么？”。

她叹口气，声音在无人的教职室显得更清晰，“理由是，引诱学生。”

刚攥着红笔的手一紧，纯白的纸的中心留下一个无辜的红点。

“不过确实，学生是学生，老师是老师，”说起这个话题，加藤似乎很有感触，“得分明地树立起界限来才行。以前是不太懂，但现在想来，如果真的导致了那样的结果，确实不配做一个老师了。”

“嗯，”堂本刚把那张被弄脏的纸无声地揉掉，“你说的对。”

回忆间，加藤已经正对着他走过来了。

“堂本老师！”她几步凑过来，有点太近了，他微微后仰，她的面容堪堪停在他眼前，“可惜你今天有别的事…”她声音无不怅然，“如果下次再约你，堂本老师可不许拒绝哦！我的事，还是想让堂本老师多了解一些。”

“好，好啊。有机会的话。”他抱着书，微笑着点头。

却看见加藤的目光越过他的肩膀不知看到了什么，脸一下子红起来，他似有所感，仓皇地回头。

看到自己身后从班级里跟出来的堂本光一。

刚没想到他会跟出来，一时愣住，又知道这会自己和加藤靠的正近，忍不住有点愧疚和羞惭，可又明明什么都没做。他一时恐惧于深思，此刻连视线都不敢多分给光一，只是垂下头，做没事人，内心却开始细密地担忧起来。

“啊，”加藤故作无事地拉开了距离，笑得有点刻意“是你们班班长啊，估计有什么事情找你，我就不打扰了。”

多少有些此地无银的味道，刚却也顾不得了，二人目送着她离开，穿裙子的身影拐过走廊的那一瞬间，刚立刻不知所措地看向抱着一叠默写纸的班长。

“走吧。”他却只是这么说，面容冷淡，率先迈出步子。

到底谁是老师！看着他一下子和自己拉开距离的背影，刚忍不住暗暗嘟囔了一句，接着察觉到自己不经意间屏住的呼吸。自己又在慌什么呢？

又见他肩膀僵硬，步子迈出去像是脚下有雷，忍不住啼笑皆非。

果然还是不开心了。

真是别扭。他心中嗔怪，却又觉得一丝慰贴的甜蜜。

 

***

 

教习室的门在身后拉上。

“加藤老师她…”他开口准备解释。

“你没事吧？”却见班长回过头来，年轻俊俏的脸上满是担忧，“上课的时候，看你恍恍惚惚的，是中暑了吗？”

刚嘴还张着，定在原地，说不出话来。

他不说话，年轻人的五官凑得更紧，眉毛纠在一起，显出一点超出他年龄的成熟和威严来。光一跨步走上来，想伸手摸他的额头，刚下意识地后退一步躲开了，果不其然看到他愣了一下后，眼中刹那间冷掉的光彩。

“我...”刚张着嘴为自己争辩。

“没关系。”班长摇摇头，有点蓬松的头发一抖一抖，那双眼睛很快重新清明起来，可是仔细看，还是看到那黑亮瞳仁里的一点压抑的委屈。刚心一揪，几乎想伸出手替他抚平那已经松开的紧皱的眉宇，可却还是定定站在原地，无法有什么动作。

“没关系的，我知道，这是在学校，对吗？”

少年人的声音挫败又委屈。

刚眼睛闪着光，沉默地看着他。

“我会乖的。”他嘟着嘴补充。

直到班长的身影消失在门口，刚仍未从迷茫中清醒过来。

“是谁诱惑谁啊。”

他迟疑地将手指贴在唇上，青年人离开的身影似乎卷进一丝新风，钻进他的唇齿间。

那样的清爽舒服间，加藤不经意说出的四个字又如同作废的警钟般响在他耳边。

他实在无法抵抗这初生春草般毛茸茸的温柔，可仅仅是一个不小心，就在他心中就疯长成一片天光不至的热带雨林，他太明白了，仅仅是不去拒绝的纵容，都已经是罪责了。

我这是又在做什么啊，他颓丧而惶恐地想着，后退一步，半倚靠在办公桌上，把自己藏进教职室的半边昏暗中。

不就是在做被人引以为耻的事吗？

***

拒绝加藤也确实是有事，大学的同学聚会，地址选在当年就常常在那小聚的居酒屋。堂本刚到时狭窄的包间已经全部坐满，留给他的座位只剩下一个，对面是一个面目熟悉的女性，穿得很花哨，笑容却很温和。他被簇拥着按着肩膀坐下，身后的好事者还嫌不够热闹似的，“刚！你忘了啊！这是大学时追求过你的筱原！”

刚这才明白那点尴尬的熟悉感是从哪来的，有些僵硬地冲她点头，却见她笑着举起手，无名指的位置闪着光。

“就算堂本君后悔，也轮不到他了，”她刻意用有些得意的口气说，“好消息，本人结婚已经半年，目前备孕中。”

桌上立刻响起一片起哄的声音，角落的几个黄金单身汉也配合地发出哀嚎，“就算堂本不行，也好歹考虑一下我们啊！”被筱原得意洋洋伸过来的无名指所打倒，捂着胸倒在一边，直嚷嚷着要借酒消愁。刚因此得了救，不至于被纠缠，他稍微往后缩了缩，端着乌龙茶，把脸埋在里面。

他看得清楚，她原本不至于要把自己的事拿出来说，却还是为了他解围，实在是个很温柔的人。

可学生时代的自己并没有选择她，他不会因为温柔就选择一个人。他选择一个人，只能是因为...

可这是应该的吗？

“不过，真的没想到呢！”从一群兴致勃勃的醉鬼中抽出身的筱原突然说。

“嗯？”他努力屏蔽纷乱的心事，一边扬起笑容，“什么？”

“堂本君会成为老师这件事。”筱原撑着脸笑，眼睛亮晶晶的，“当年文化祭上的堂本君那么的闪闪发光，还以为真的会作为乐队主唱出道呢。”

主唱啊...刚的思绪漂移了一瞬。

二十代的时候，连自己都觉得自己会出道也说不定。虽然是和朋友随便组起来玩玩的乐队，意外地在学校里和公益演出中备受欢迎，演出的场次增多，甚至有了由附近的女大学生组成的饭群...那时候接到过一些来自娱乐公司的邀请，但都随便地拒绝了。一边心中有着骄傲，想仅仅为了喜欢而去做音乐，另一边也残存侥幸因素，总觉得还有大把的时间和机会等着他去做选择...

因为还年轻嘛，年轻总是有特权的。

但不知不觉就到了现在，以高中国文老师的身份生活，过去停留在远处，只是被怀念的支离片影，却无法再触碰。

他不再年轻了，他有些迟钝地想。

但光一却还年轻着。

“那时候，身边的人都在喜欢堂本君，那么帅气，和女生说话也很温柔，”筱原的脸上泛起回忆，话音堪堪拽着刚，不让他完全掉进恍惚中去，“因为和你是同学，所以被外校的女生找上，明明一开始只是给短大的女生兜售你的情报，到最后自己也陷了进去...”

那场轰轰烈烈的表白，原本在刚心中只剩个残缺的形状，在此刻清晰起来，被霸占的校园广播，筱原有些粗哑的声音夸张地放大，骚乱的人群，和第一次见到的筱原的眼泪。

“...对不起。”刚一时不知该作何反应。

“哈，为什么要道歉！”筱原笑了，“又不是你的错。只是我一直在想，如果没有表白的话，或许我们会成为非常好的朋友...虽然后来没什么机会验证，但总觉得我们之间很合拍呢。”

“可也没办法，青春就是这样吧。”

“能那样轰轰烈烈喜欢一个人，不计后果地去犯错，也只有青春才会这样容许我。”

“说到底都是因为太年轻，可年轻又有什么错呢？”

可就是太年轻了啊。

也不过是年轻时会犯的错而已。

他想到办公室里光一克制又委屈的面容来，心中刺痛。

“那你呢？”筱原眼睛弯弯的，“堂本君你，是否有恋人呢？”

他下意识摇头。

摇了头又想徒劳地解释些什么，筱原却轻易接受了，“这样啊，”她若有所思地点头，“确实，总觉得你虽然很受欢迎，真的想和谁要恋爱却很难。”

他疑惑地看着筱原。

“堂本君一直是个温柔的人，就连当初和你表白的时候也是一样。即使你并不喜欢我，也知道被我缠上会非常困扰，但是还是没有当面拒绝我，因为害怕我会丢脸，特意把这件事留在只有我们两个人的时候说。”筱原有些不好意思，“其实当时也明白这件事，之所以要那么表白，也是想要利用你的温柔。总是在想，堂本君会不会因为温柔而不忍心拒绝某个人，而答应成为谁的恋人呢？”

他脱口而出，“不...”

“当然，后来知道了，”筱原笑得有些无奈，“堂本君这个人，看起来温和，骨子里却非常有原则，甚至到了固执的程度。如果你会和谁交往，一定是因为，”

真的很喜欢他。

筱原的声音和自己在内心不自觉填上的下半句重合在一起，振聋发聩，叫人无从辩驳。

整个聚会的下半场，脑海一直在想这件事。一个老同学都会这么想，那光一呢？光一会不会也这么认为？只是因为温柔，不忍心拒绝，所以才答应他？

会这么想也很正常吧，他有点自暴自弃地想着，又想到那个正式确立关系的烟火大会。

那天他迟到了，和光一约好的时间更早，早点会合才不会被人流冲散，他是知道的，可是等他真的到了代代木公园时，天已经黑得只留交界处一道似白又蓝的线，人流将约好见面的空地挤得水泄不通。他不知所措，仓皇地找光一的身影，一边又想着自己到底为什么要找，明明刻意迟到，不就是为了变成这样吗？

不是不慎迟到的。很早就换好了浴衣，揪着手在沙发上坐着，却又自欺欺人地不去看钟，一会又一惊一乍地站起来，去做些有的没的杂事消磨时间。之所以如此，是因为自己心里隐隐明白吧，明白光一为什么会约在烟火大会，明白如果真的来了会发生什么，可还是不受控制地答应了。太无力了，他根本无法冲着那孩子的眼睛说不，尽管他更加难以说是。可他仅仅是没有拒绝，那孩子就像是中了头彩一般开心，眼睛弯着，笑得毫无防备，尽管努力压抑着，低沉的声音有些可笑地拔高，“没有摇头的话，就是同意了对吧！你会去的，对吧！”

他心里嘲笑笑他幼稚，却再没功夫去压制自己自然绽开的笑容。

那个日子，没有记在手账上，也不在日历里，甚至刻意想让自己忘记时间的流逝，如果自己忘记了时间，干脆没有赴约，那么一切都不会有后续。可终究还是踩着点出了门，上了电车。车上听到不远处同样穿浴衣的女孩子半是羞怯半是兴奋地和友人讨论，“这可是我挑了好久的浴衣！”声音听起来活泼又青涩，叫人羡慕，“如果他说不好看的话，那我就揍扁他！”

他浑身一僵。人满为患的电车上，他注视着自己浅蓝色浴衣上不怎么显眼实际上大费心思的纹样，想张皇掩盖的心思被戳了个对穿。

还能骗自己什么呢？他根本已经不剩什么筹码了。

只能祈祷他不要来了，站在拥挤的会合地，他闭着眼睛想着，你不来，这一切就都还什么都不是。

可下一秒就被年轻人瘦削却有力的手抓住了腕子，他几乎是耗尽了全部的勇气回头，看着远处影影绰绰递来的灯火映衬下，少年清透又澄明的黑亮眸子。

急急赶过来，有点长长的头发上沾了汗水，有一两缕贴在面颊上，眼睛亮晶晶的，正让人无法躲闪地看着他，看上去带着点脆弱，却又闪着叫人怜爱的光彩，刚不堪重负地闭上眼。

太超过了，他心颤抖着想。

“你来了。”他的男孩恳切的说，不自觉带着撒娇意味的声音顺着耳朵刁钻地扎进他心上最软的那处所在，然后肆无忌惮地在上面撒泼打滚，“幸好你来了。”

远处黑透的天幕炸开第一朵烟花，金色的光芒碎星般坠落，连同他的那颗星星，灿烂地奔袭着坠落，简直是义无反顾地。

不管你想做什么，他想着，我认输了。

盛大的烟花祭开始了，人群在喷水池处聚集时，光一却有意无意引导着他向偏僻的处所去，直到连烟花的炸裂声听起来都有些遥远时，光一的身影终于停了下来。

他心中绝望又甜蜜，想着，来了。

所到之处是附近的神社，身侧的绳结上系着签文，光一直直地看着他，面容因为紧张而有些僵硬。

他什么都没法说，却也不受控制地加快了呼吸。

“我，我一直在想，”少年人开口了，声音带着点未褪尽的沙哑，“在正式做这件事之前，要不要来神社求签，看看神的指引。”

他本来低头看着他的手，在此刻忍不住抬起目光，却被少年的眸子蛰了一下，快速低下头。

少年的眉目紧皱着，因为严肃，带有自己未察觉的攻击性，甚至像是带着腾腾的杀气，那尚年轻的眼睛里混杂着占有欲，控制欲，还有一些别的什么，那样的迫切，灼灼逼人，让刚完全无法思考。他感受到少年不自觉向自己压过来的上身，惊恐地发现自己竟然一点都不想要躲避这种靠近。

他喉咙干涩，无法言语，只能任自己被少年人眸中的火星侵蚀。

“但是，后来我想，我不会把我们的未来，交给神去做决定。”

“有句话，不管我去求恋爱签得到的是什么样的结果，大吉，中吉，小吉，甚至是凶，无论什么样的结果也好，我都要说。”

光一的手紧紧握住了他的，与他十指相扣。

他对上那猎豹一样的眼神，又从中看到一点像是猫科动物一般闪烁的水光，可爱又可怜，心脏的跳动已经完全乱了节奏，让他面容泛拍上赤红，他明白，自己已经被彻彻底底，完完全全地捕获了。

“请和我交往。”在他煎熬的而焦灼的等待中，光一说。

2.  
“天啊！”筱原发出一声惊叹，“那个K君，真，真这么说！”

刚从回忆中抽身，才发觉不知不觉间自己已经和盘托出，幸好还残留了理智，来得及把光一化名K君，且隐去了师徒关系。

他不太好意思地点头，看到筱原亮晶晶的眼镜。

“这当然是爱情！”筱原斩钉截铁地说，“因为你无法抵抗啊。”

“我，我说了吗？”

“还用你说吗？”筱原轻蔑地看着他，“你都不知道你说起他表白时的神情，脸又红，几乎是要哭出来了。”

他怔怔地眨眨眼睛，果然一滴泪水掉下来，渗进裤子里。

“不过你居然是那边的...”筱原若有所思，“不知怎么，心里突然平衡了很多。”

刚苦笑，“不全是因为这个...是因为,他是他。”

“后来呢？”筱原八卦之火重燃，“你怎么答复的？”

重点就在这了，他想。

“我没有明确答复。”在筱原惊异的眼神里，他羞愧地把手埋进掌心。

***

终于说出了那句话，光一眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，他却不知该说什么。

他不说，那孩子的手就不肯放开，年轻的手上还沁着汗，紧紧攥着他，热度，触感，甚至是脉搏心跳的频率，他心不争气地漏跳几个节拍，感觉自己甚至无法站稳。

一片沉默间，他拉着光一，走向那边的签格。

“你现在还想求签吗？”他不自然地张开口。

光一察觉到他声音里不自觉地紧绷，却又摸不清他想说的话。

他深呼吸一口，躲闪开光一探求的眼神。

“你的恋爱，”光一的手指仍然和他的交缠在一起，灯下他俩的影子紧紧黏着彼此，是那么的亲密又赤城。“你的恋爱，已经开始了，你不想知道神会怎么说吗。”

光一忐忑的眼睛一点点亮起来。

“不想，”他上前一步，紧紧搂紧刚，把下巴压在他的颈窝，小动物一样蹭了蹭，声音欢欣，“你答应了。这就够了。”

***

“可我没勇气，”他抱着自己的膝盖，怔怔地说，“我只敢那么说。我不敢说从今天起你就是我的男朋友了这种话。不，能让他说出这句话，是我太纵容我自己了。他只是太年轻了，年轻都会犯错的，我是大人了，我明明该是那个理智的人，可我却贪婪。我想要那满心满意干净的爱，想偷着分那金子一样的时光，我只是在贪欢罢了。”他眼神悲伤，学生们坐在一起齐声朗读课文的样子突兀地窜入脑海，“从我没有拒绝他的时候开始，我就没有为他考虑过了。我怎么会这么自私，我不是在，不是在...”

不是在，诱惑学生吗？

诱惑什么都不懂的学生，偷走他们比什么都珍贵的青春时光，沾染他们脆弱又无暇的心肠，只是因为贪心，明明知道他还有未来，明明知道对他来说什么更加重要，可他不是还是没能做到拒绝吗？

筱原有点听糊涂了，看着他痛苦的面容，只得伸过手来，拍他的肩。

“这可真不容易。”筱原说，“可你又怎么知道，他没有享受其中？”

“他还小，他又懂什么呢？”他惨笑。

可他又是那么懂事。另一个声音在他心中不赞同地说。

“这我可不赞同。”筱原只当是他谈了年下的恋爱，正在矫情，“但如果对方真的是小孩子，相信我，小孩子一定比大人知道什么是爱。”

刚抬起眼睛，带着些许泪光的眼睛里是毫无遮掩的脆弱狼狈，叫人跟着心疼起来。

筱原干脆地拍了一下他的头。

“别这么看着我！”她语气凶巴巴的。“我可是有夫之妇啊！”

聚会散场时，外面下了雨，刚和筱原站在屋檐下，听着雷声由远及近，掠过的闪电将黑透的天幕打明。

“一会我丈夫过来接我，”筱原活动活动坐僵的身体，“你呢？你怎么办。”

“啊？我叫车。”刚想了想，说。

筱原看着他魂不守舍的样子，叹口气。

“想他就去见，喜欢他就说出口啊，”她诚恳地说，“还是你不喜欢？”

怎么会。

这一关他早就输了，一败涂地的那种，简直像是炎夏的暴雪，出人意料，势不可挡，是反季节的新鲜，是漫天铺陈的阳光下闪烁的万千晶莹，是灼烧皮肤的烈日下沁人心脾的凉爽，是未知不思议，是惊雷，是闪电，是无法阻挡*。

怎么会不心动呢？

可是又胆怯。

只能退避，只能后退，不去主动，想着多少减轻自己的罪责。他常问自己，怎么舍得对着那赤诚的眸子说不，可他终究更不舍得说是。他一直逃避着向前走一步，连同那明暗未卜的未来也一并忽视，只是一味地沉默着，站在原地，逞强地维持着距离，仿佛这样就能骗自己一切还没有走到不可挽回的境地。

明明直到表白前都还是游刃有余的，甚至有意识地主动发出信号，现在想来，果然是那个时候太纵容自己了吧？怎么会在家看着那孩子选的指甲油不自觉发了半小时的呆？把十个指头都涂上，又一个一个挨个卸掉。又看着素白的指甲发愣，鬼使神差地涂上小指。

想给他看看，刚魔怔地想着，是你选的，你得看看才知道是不是真的适合我。

那无论如何都不是老师该对学生做的所为，一切终究不是毫无缘由。

是因为心动了。

可等接下来又开始骗自己。

牵手的时候想着，只是这样而已，十指交缠后从此再无联系的人也是有的，校园里那么多背着老师和风纪委员偷偷牵手的学生情侣们，樱花开过一回，早已经忘记彼此的样子，所以甚至连第一次接吻的时候也在想，随随便便就和别人去亲吻的人不是也有很多吗？

他很快会上大学，很快会忘了我，很快会有新的喜欢的人。

可仅仅是思及这样的可能性，心就不法控制地坠入寒冷冰窖。

他想到烟火大会，两人紧紧攥在一起的手。

刚刚发生了关系的变质，两个人都还没能适应，光一只是拽着他不放开，却也一时不敢有别的动作，河川旁的人群不远，偶尔有少女的娇笑声银铃一般传过来，多一分就让刚多一点羞惭。如果是个年龄相仿的女孩子，此刻表白成功，应该已经黏糊糊地嬉笑打闹在一起，男孩子可以借着昏暗偷偷去亲女孩沾了薄汗的脸颊，即使被大人看见，也只会觉得青春美好，不会怪罪，反倒是会羡慕。可自己又能给他什么呢？

就这么胡乱想着，忍不住舔舐自己干燥的唇瓣，却不见身边的人看见他的唇上蒙上的水光，忍不住吞了下喉咙。

“老师，”他的少年干巴巴的声音响起来，却清晰，“现在不是在学校了，我能做我想做的事吗？”

刚的身体止不住颤抖起来。

少年人目光坚定，盛着光彩，满是欢饮和倾慕。

这可太难为人了，他想闭上眼睛躲避，却舍不得。

他叹口气。

“就当我不知道你想做什么吧。”他听到自己颤抖的声音。

下一刻，那有些丰厚的唇瓣覆了上来。

是知道的。亲吻也不能算什么。

什么都不算，不能当真，只能陪陪他，他很快会忘了自己，刚这么疯狂催眠着自己，一边不受控制地被卷着舌头往对方的唇齿间送，从里到外地被舔舐着，他被亲得腿软，却又尽职尽责地攀上那孩子的肩膀，想摆出大人熟练又油滑的谱。

明明在那孩子看不到的地方，因为兴奋，他的指尖都在颤抖。

一吻终了，他搭在光一身上的手被扒拉下来。

“老师，”光一看着有点愣神的他，“你不能这样。”又把头抵在他肩膀上，委委屈屈地，“我会忍不住的。”

他忍不住扫一眼光一宽大的和服下摆，脸慢慢涨红。

“自己忍去。”他甩开光一，背过身走进人群。

不顾自己红的吓人的脸。

等着光一嬉皮笑脸地追上来，然后讨好地攥住他的手。

“我再也不敢了嘛，老师。”那声音听着甜腻极了，又傻傻的。

他绷不住笑出来，又赶紧把嘴角撇下去，免得让光一看到了得意忘形。

“你真是...”筱原匪夷所思地看着他不知为什么又红起来的脸和尽管压制还是忍不住透出笑意的眉目，“分明就是中毒已深，还想着全身而退。”

“况且哪来那么多可以被替代的回忆和人？”筱原恨铁不成钢，“不要总想着成全，他总能找到更好的，他真的有了别人，你能受得了吗？”

“年轻人，哪个是真的就能看着爱人在身边还忍得住的？”筱原带着暗示，“他乖他懂事，乖过头了可不好。不找你，且有人让他泻火呢。”

刚被他不遮掩的话语吓了一大跳，“你说什么呢！”

筱原反问，“不是吗？”

刚讪讪地避过脸，怎么不是，他早就想要，自己又怎么会不知道。

学校里是又乖又听话，可有机会作怪的时候也不放过，偏偏又让人又疼又爱，根本没法给出好的反应。严厉地说了不许，然后果不其然看到对方委屈的样子，还要忍着不去安慰他，怕他又利用自己的软弱耍赖蹭上来。

可怎么就一次都没有呢？他说不，光一就乖乖地退下去。

神情是委屈的，手却能干脆地松开他的衣角，像是片刻留恋都没有。

“不找你，且有人让他泻火呢！”

难道真的...？不，不可能。

筱原得逞地看到他慌乱的样子。

“我劝你听下电话，”她指指放在刚口袋里的手机，“从刚才开始就闪个不停了。”

“啊？”刚慌张，急忙掏出手机。

未接电话已经积累了四个，他手忙脚乱去接，筱原不经意瞟到来电的备注。

“彼得潘。”她小声跟着读出来，忍不住一阵牙酸，打了个冷颤。

“肉麻死了。”

“喂，”刚接了电话，没察觉到自己的声音带着点期期艾艾的粘稠，“你，你怎么现在打电话过来？”

“外面下雨了。”那边的声音低沉而干爽，“是雷阵雨，还挺大的，你带伞了吗，需要我去接你吗？”

“不用了，”刚抱着电话，看一眼冲他疯狂使眼色的筱原，逃避地别过脸，“不用你操心，我一个人可以。”

“老师总是这样...”少年人的声音听起来失落极了，刚心一提，又忍不住下意识想，他会不会在此刻突然露出不太懂事的一面呢，可下一秒又有点失望地听到少年释怀的声音，“...不过你忙，也没办法，我不能去打扰。”

“嗯，嗯。”他只好接着说，忽略掉自己蔓延开的失落和委屈，“那我挂了。”

不想恨铁不成钢的筱原突然凑过来，声音一下子拔高，又甜又腻。

“刚不要走嘛！人家还没和喝够呢！这么久不见，不多陪我会儿吗？”筱原刻意大声说，“大学咱俩的事，你不记得了吗？”

然后在刚来不及反应的时候，快速把电话挂了。

刚瞠目结舌地看着她。

筱原得逞地笑，“我也是给你寻求突破口，不用谢我。”

3.  
筱原闯了祸，还得自己去补窟窿，已经坐在了家的沙发上，刚复杂地盯着没有反应的手机。刚才的闹剧过后，就真的再没有一个电话打来。

难道他，真的不关心吗？

想来想去，刚还是拨通了“彼得潘”的电话。

这还是确立关系以来的第一次...明明从前还会和他就班级的事联系，等真的成了恋人却一次都没有再打过他的电话。自己到底是在怕什么呢？

电话响了两声才被接起来。

“喂，”那边的声音听不出来有什么不寻常。

“光一，”他愈加忐忑，“那个，我已经到家了，你，放心吧。”

“没什么不放心的，”那边的人淡淡地说，“老师是大人，可以照顾自己，不用我多管，我知道的。”

刚不知所措，这是自己对他说过的话。

“嗯，嗯，还有，刚才你听到的那个...”

“只是个喝醉的老同学，”光一仍旧没什么波动地说，“没什么需要担心的，对吧？我知道的。”

刚无话可说了，攥着手机，紧紧咬着下唇。

“可是老师...”那边故作深沉的声音，终究还是带上了一点微不可查的委屈和控诉，“加藤老师也好，女同学也罢，我都很羡慕。羡慕她们可以理所应当地靠近老师，羡慕她们可以和老师拥有共同的秘密或是回忆。我也很想做那种角色，同事，或者是同学...这样就可以看到老师学生时代的样子，老师工作时的样子了。就可以更了解老师，而不是不知道怎样才是对老师好。”

你不用为了我啊，刚心中酸楚又甜蜜，你只要考虑你自己就好。

“如果有什么老师可以和她们说却不能和我说的，一定是因为，我还不够成熟的懂事的关系吧。”

所以不那么懂事也没关系啊。

“我确实不够懂事…。”刚听到了光一抽了下鼻子，笑了一声，“刚才，电话断了，忍不住没带伞就那么冲出去了。”

刚竖着耳朵听着， “你这孩子！这么大的雨！”

那边的声音带上了委屈，“心里想着…必须立刻见到你，问你她是谁，你们在做什么。可是果然什么都不知道，在附近跑了一圈，又狼狈地回来了。”

刚终于明白他声音里那一点鼻音是从哪来的，一时又气又急，“你怎么那么傻！现在呢？”

“对不起，又说了任性的话让你担心，”电话里那孩子的声音柔软极了，“现在已经回来了，跑了热水澡，应该不会怎样的。”

刚松了一口气，紧接着听到他温和的声音。

“不过做出这种事，老师你说的对，我果然还是孩子，老师会不安担忧或者会去找别的人，也是因为我太弱小的关系吧。”

怎么会呢，刚想，哪还有什么别人呢？

只有你，全是你的，如果你要，那么都是你的。

“我会变得更成熟可靠，让老师安心的。让老师知道明天不是虚无缥缈的明天，是因为有我们所以切实存在的东西。”

他怎么知道，他怎么会知道。一片昏暗中，刚抓着电话的手颤抖着。

“然后，”那声音软软地笑了，刚几乎能想到他顶着湿头发，笑得傻乎乎的样子，“不傻啊，因为喜欢你嘛。”

刚垂着眉眼，毫不突兀的眼泪大滴大滴地落下。

如果你在这里的话，他想着，不，就算你不再这里也没关系。他在心里说，我答应你了，下一次，不管是什么时候，你想做什么，我都不会拒绝的。

***

少年停掉了手里的动作，刷得抬起头，不可置信地看着他，看到他眼中温和的鼓励，眉宇一点点被点亮了。

“您，您说真的吗？”

磕磕巴巴的。

这会倒是知道用敬语了。

他几乎是忍不住笑了。

“傻瓜。”他任自己笑出来，“是真的。”

堂本光一手更抖了，他废了九牛二虎的劲，颤抖着把指甲油小刷头戳进了瓶子里，如释重负地拧上了盖子，堂本刚笑眯眯地撑着脸看着他，看他神经质一样一下子坐直身子，又讪讪地缩回去。就这么惴惴不安了一会，

“我该怎么办？”他红着脸诚恳发问。

堂本刚笑倒在地上，他擦着眼泪坐起来，看着少年不知什么时候已经红得滴血的面容，看着叫人更想逗他，“早就想要的是你，”刚故作不耐，抖起了腿，“现在还要问我怎么办吗？”

谁想着突然的功夫，刚在矮桌下乱动的脚就被抓住了，他不自觉挣扎了两下，那手心带着叫人心慌的热度，握着他的脚腕，慢慢抚摸他小腿，带着薄茧的拇指在他小腿的皮肤上打圈，刚一个机灵，想要脱口而出的假装尖酸刻薄一下子化成半声被憋在喉咙里的气声。

坐在他对面的罪魁祸首还是摆着那副人畜无害的委屈样子，眼睛黑亮，“我不会啊，”桌子下手却未停，已经巡回到了膝窝，“老师教我。”

啧，堂本刚心脏漏跳一拍，别过脸，暗骂一声，这小妖精。

摸了一会，光一立刻自觉地挪到了他这边，嘿嘿笑了两声，侧着身子来亲他。先是蜻蜓点水一样碰碰嘴唇，很快就用上了舌头，气吞山河，像是要把口腔席卷一空，刚紧紧搂住了他的脖子，包容他的横冲直撞，舌尖去舔舐他那一排小巧可爱的牙，最终是缺乏运动的老师先败下阵来，被亲的气喘吁吁，面红耳赤，眼中还带着星星点点的水光，光一看得着迷，撑着地压在了刚身上，顺着下颌啃了起来，从耳后亲到脖子，热切又真诚。刚感受到年轻人炙热的吐息，睁开眼睛看到近在咫尺的发顶，和沾在额头上亮晶晶的汗。光一耐不住热，单手解开了一直一丝不苟扣好的制服，松散的领口泄出小片肌肤，锁骨分明，筋络必现，实在是性感，刚看了一眼就偏过头去，想自己比他大了这么多，偏偏不争气地总是被撩拨得心动。

“我们去床上吧。”于是他柔声说。

结果上了床，刚才亲吻时小狼狗一样的人反而扭捏了起来。

在刚失笑的眼镜里，光一快速扒了衣服，只剩了一个看着就很学生的纯白棉布平角裤头，噌！得钻进了他的被子里，只漏个头出来。

手还抓着被角，紧张得要死。

堂本刚憋着笑，不紧不慢地在光一直勾勾的眼神里脱起衣服来，裤子扔在一边，上衣却留着，伸手把领子往一边扯，露出被光一亲出印子来的脖颈来，满意地看到光一整个人一个哆嗦，得逞地笑了。

看看，他想，这就是成年人的招数了。

“老，老师怎么不脱上衣？”光一脑子像是进了浆糊，干巴巴地问。

刚眨眨眼睛，“等着你来脱啊。”

光一的脸肉眼可见地红了，rou地缩回了被子里。

再探出头来时，看到刚正在举着一瓶润滑剂看。

光一咽了咽唾沫。

“还没过期，”刚对着光看了半天，松口气，“可以用～”

光一紧张地看着刚的手。

“老师以前…和男人做过吗？”

刚失笑，“这种时候问吗？”

“那就是有喽？”光一小心翼翼的确认。

得到刚不置可否的眼神后，光一咬咬嘴唇，终于问出了困扰自己良久的关键问题。

“老，老师，是，哪一边的？”

堂本刚瞪大了眼睛。

光一还是期期艾艾地看着他，内心正在暴风纠结当中。

毕竟，老师是老师。虽然…老师很美，但老师也很男前…而且还比自己大。所以如果老师压上来的话也没办法…

光一躲在被子下的腿忍不住夹了起来。

却见刚在他害羞的眼神里，狂笑了起来，笑得眼泪都出来了。

“哈哈哈原来如此，”刚笑得打起了嗝，“你，你猜？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

好不容易止住了笑，刚故意拆开了手里润滑剂的包装，挤了一点在自己手心，然后慢慢凑近。

满意地看到光一抓被子的手紧绷起来，甚至视死如归地闭上了眼，满脸写着放马过来几个字，刚都要笑不动了。

又在看到光一有些发白的脸色后，内心生出柔软来。

他用干净的手轻轻拍拍光一的脸，看到他忐忑不安地睁开眼。

然后在光一的注视下，把晶莹剔透的液体抹在自己下身。

“在上面很累的，”他完完全全地张开大腿，把自己最柔软的所在暴露在他的男孩面前，然后他打着圈按摩着自己，手颤抖着，“可是我好懒。”

说着不着边际的话，眼睛里却是毫无遮掩的信任，托付，真诚，爱。

“所以…还得拜托光一啦。”他眨眨眼。


End file.
